Private School
by renesmeecullenrocks
Summary: Bella was sent to private school because of her dad Charlie. Alice got into a fight with a girl at school and that was her last strike. Now she was sent to the private school bella is going to. What will happen? Will bella get together with Edward?
1. Private school?

Alices Pov:

"Wow i miss Bella so much" I thought to myself when i was walking down the hall way of my school. I hate Charlie thanks to him Bella was sent to privet school. Ok it all started when

Bella's mom (Renee) left her dad (Charlie). Then Bella had to live with him. He hated her so much me and Edward just wanted to kill him. Ok lets just get to the point Bella

took out her anger from Charlie on her classmates at school. So then she was sent to private school. While I was walking I bumped into someone."Sorry" I said to the person I bumped into.

Then I heared the voice I hated the most Tanya. "Oh look what we have her Alice Cullen." UHG hated her so much because she wanted my brother Edward to go out with her."Look Tanya I know

you have a thing for my brother but you can never have him because he loves Bella" I told her when i was graving my books of the ground. When I was getting up she slaped me. "Yor dead meat"

I yelled at her.

Edwards Pov:

While I was walking down the hall. I saw Alice and Tanya fight. I ran down to where they were I tried to pull them off each other but they both put a hand on me and pushed. When I slid

across the floor I heard someone say "You two in my office pronto." Oh no it couldn't be but it principle.

Alices Pov:

When I was fighting with Tanya. Edward tried to pull us off of each other but we both pushed him. After we pushed him i heard someone say "You two in my office pronto." Man it was the

principle. Tanya was lucky because if he wasn't here I would of bashed her head into the lockers. When we got to his office he told us that was our last strick now we were going to

be sent to private school. After the fight I had with my parents at home i started to pack. Today was my last day at forks,WA. In the mornig I gave a hug to my boyfriend Jasper,

Rosalie, Emmet and my parents Carlisle and Esme. I was happy because Edward was coming with me for a couple of days. I told them that i was going to try to call them every

day.I hope.

Bellas Pov:

Man i miss the cullens back at forks but Edward even more. When i got to history my techer told everyone to write a story of the past. There was a knock at the door. It was the

superviser of the doormes also with her my roomate / best friend Kate."May i see Isabella Swan" she said. "Just Bella" i told her. "Ok, may i see Bella Swan." "Yes you may Bella go ahead."

I was wondering what it could be about. When i got outside she told us that we're getting a new roomate. "whats her name" asked Kate. "Her name is Alice Cullen" she told us. My mouth

fell open. Then i thought it couldn't be the Alice Cullen i knew back at forks but how many Alice Cullens could there be in the world. "Where did she use to live" i asked. "She used to

live in forks,WA" she told us. OMG it is the Alice Cullen i knew! After i thought about it i screamed so loud everyone came to see what happened.


	2. Reunion

Bellas Pov:

After I screamed i told the superviser "Thank you so much." Then i graved Kates hand and we started running. Kate started asking me all sorts of questions on

the way back to our dorm. Like "Do you know her? Is she nice? Bella can you slow down for a minute?" Sorry i can't not now" i told her. When we got inside our

room i let go of her hand and started to jump on my bed. "Yes Alice is coming! ALice coming YAYA" i started to scream. "Bella calm dow!" Kate yelled at me.

After Kate said that i ploped down on my bed. "Ok now sience your calmed down. Who is she?" Kate asked. "Shes one of my best friends at forks. Trust me you two

..." i paused because i heared a knock at the door. Me and Kate looked at each other then at the door. Kate gave me a "Do you know who could that be?" look. I

I shruged my shoulders. i started to walk to the door. "Its me your new roomate and her carrier!" I heared her giggle. Then i heared the laugh i loved the most

out of the Cullen family. Edward!

Edwards Pov:

My parents made me help Alice to where her private school was. It was a drag because all she talked about on the way to her dorm was getting new clothes. So

she could fit in. When we got to her dorm she knocked. Then there was silence. "Its me your new room mate and her carrier!" We both started to laugh.

Bellas Pov:

I looked at Kate. I gave her a "What should i do" stare. "Open it!" she said softly. "Ya i think you should open it because this girl has tons of clothes!"

So it was Edward i heared laughing with Alice. When I opened the door they were still giggling but they stoped when they saw me. "BELLA ITS YOU!" Alice

screamed. Her and Edward droped her stuff and ran to give me a BIG hug. "I missed you guys so much!" "Us to Bella!" they both said. "oK ok ALICE has

alot of clothes to put away. Right Edward!" i started to giggle and so did he. "oh ya guys this is Kate. Kate this is Alice and Edward!"

Kates Pov:

Wow Alices brother is HOT i started to scream in my head. But wait just look at how he is looking at Bella he proubly likes her and she proubly likes him.

But wait Bella already has a boyfriend (Jacob).Yes! 


	3. What should I do?

Edwards Pov:

Omg Bella looks more beautiful than ever. "Hey Alice can i talk to you real quick." "Sure!" she told me. "So whats up Ed." " Ok u promise not to tell Bella.

She gave me a wierd look but said ok. "Well i still love her! What should i do?" i looked at her she looked happy. "Alice, why are you so happy?" i asked her.

"Because this is your chance to tell her!" "Come o.." i cut her off. "But wat if she has a boyfriend?" "Ok i'll ask her ok." "Your the best Alice." "Ya i know!"

Bellas Pov:

I was wondering what they could be talking about. MAN i still loved Edward. "Uh Bella." i looked to see who it was. it was Kate. "YA Kate whats up." i said

while sitting next to her."Uh do you mind if i ask out Alices brother?" What! No you may not i screamed in my head. "Uh sure its not up to me its up to him."

"Ok thank you so much!" The door opened. "Hey Bella i want to know some stuff about you sience you moved here." "Sure Alice. Like what?" i told her. "Well do

you have a boyfriend?" crap i thought. i did have a boyfriend but i loved him and Edward. "Uh ya she does." i looked at Edward his smile disappered when Kate

said that. Knock knock. "Come in." i said. Oh no its Jacob. "Hey Bel...!" he spaced out when he saw Edward. "Oh hi im Jacob Bellas boyfriend and who are you

two." "Hi im Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward." Alice told him. He smiled at Alice but not Edward. "So Bella are you ready?" he asked. "For what?"

He looked at me like i was crazy. "For our date remember." Oh man i totaly forgot. "Sorry Jake i totaly forgot. Do you mind if we can have that another time

because i haven't seen Alice and Edward in a long time." i gave him the puppy face because thats his weekness. It took him a couple seconds to say yes. "Ok

ok how about towmorrow!"he asked. "Of course it can be towmorrow!" I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Bye" i said. "Bye" he told me. And with that he

left. "Um Edward can i ask you something?" Kate said. "Sure" he told her.

Alices Pov:

I know i just meet Kate but i already hated her. She is like Tanya in ways. Like she fell for my brother. And second she had that voice when she wanted a guy.

"Hey Bella wheres you closet?" i asked her. "Uh why?" i did a little evil grin. "No!" she groned. "Come on!" i graved her arm and helped her get up. "No Alice

its ok. Bellas my best friend and if she doesn't want to then she dosesn't have to!" said Kate. oh no she did not! "Listen Kate i knew Bella for almost my

whole life. And you can't tell me what to do you BRAT!" i yelled at her. 


	4. Fight

Kates Pov:

"You did not just call me a brat did you. Now its on." "Bring it!" Alice yelled. " You two stop it now!" bella yelled " Bella shut up ok!" i screamed at her.

"Hey don't yell at her like that!" Edward and Alice yelled at me. " You no what im just leaveing." i told them. "No your not until after i do this!" Alice

punshed me in the jaw and i fell back onto the floor. Then eveything went black.

Jacobs Pov:

Ugh! Why was he here. Even though i don't know him i don't want him near Bella. I do admit im jelous but shes mine. While i was passing Bellas window i saw

Alice puch Kate. I wanted to run over there and get Bella and Kate out of there. What if she punched Bella. GOSH what should i do. But if i go back Bella might

think i don't trust her so i just kept on walking but i was still was woried so i called.

Bellas Pov:

"Edward what should we do she knocked out!" i yelled in panick. "Bella calm down! Its going to be ok!" By now i was balling. I ploped on my bed and then i

felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up it was Edward. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and he looked into mine. I do love him but i have

Jake. I wraped my arms around him and he just held me tighter. I pulled back. "Edward i think we should go take them to the nurse." i said " Alright love!"

he kissed the top of my head. Then the phone rang. I ran up to it and answered it. " Hello." "Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked in a worried voice. "Ya why?"

" Well because...." " Jake." i interupted him. " Ya?" "i got to go bye." i hung up. "Ok Edward you get Kate and i'll get Alice!" " Ok" he said. I looked at

Alice. She had a big bruse. " Are you ok?" i said while examening the bruse. " Ya im fine." "Come on Bella lets take them to the nurse." Edward told me. "Ok."

"Come on Alice!" She got up really fast and almost fell but i caught her. "Thanks!" "Your welcome." i said. When we walked down the hall most people asked "Are

they ok. What happened?" Most of the girls just stared at Edward and most of the boys just said "Man we missed a girl fight!" When got to the nurses office

she was shockd to see them. "What happened!" she asked. "They got into a fight." me and Edward told her. "You two can leave and come back later if you want."

"ok" was all we said. After that we left. "So Bella what do you want to do?" he asked. "You wanna go eat?"i asked 


	5. The truth!

Edwards Pov:

I felt so bad for Alice but right now was just about me and Bella. "So Bella what do you want to do?" i asked her. Her responce was somthing i wanted to do

sence we got here. "You wanna go eat?" she smiled that smile i loved. But to bad i had to leave in a couple of days. "Sure!" i told her. When we went outside

there was alot of parents. I was wondering whats going on so i asked Bella. "Hey Bella why are so many kids parents here." "Oh well we have this building over

there and we don't use it. So we have this thing so that you can invite your friends and family and they stay in that building." "Really?" i asked. She

looked into my eyes. "Ya, maybe you and Alice could invite you family to come over. It would be fun because we have conserts, cook outs like every thing here."

Bellas Pov:

"Really?" he asked. I looked into his beautiful green eyes for a moment then said " Ya, maybe you and Alice could invite your family to come over. It would

be fun because we have conserts, cook outs like every thing here." i told him. "Bella?" i looked up it was Jacob. "Oh hey Jake. Whats up?" "Uh can i talk to

you? "he asked. "Sure!" i said. " So whats up?" "Um Bella i love you but i don't want to break up."he told me. I felt some thing run down my face. Next thing i

knew i was balling. "Bu..but why Jake i thought we loved each other!" i screamed at him. "Bella Bella calm .I'm sorry i just don't think you deserve me.

Bella i don't love you any more." he said trying to calm me down. I looked up at his face and then walked back to Edward. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Whats

wrong Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked into his eyes. "Edward i always wanted to tell you this. I love you! You are like the other half of me. I can't live

with out you any more.

Edwards Pov:

After i asked her all the questions in my head. Bella looked me in my eyes then told me how i exactly felt about her. "Edward i always wanted to tell you this.

I love you! You are like the other half of me. I can't live with out you any more." she told me. " You don't know how much i always wanted to tell you that. Bella

you are my life now. Its the truth." i told her. Then i did something i always wanted to do to her. I leaned down and gave her a kiss and gave her a hug. "I think we should see

we should see how Alice and that other girl is." i said to her." I love you!" she said to me. " I love you too!" 


	6. The Cullens

Edward's Pov:

After that we left. I looked back and saw a furious Jacob. I didn't care because he was dumb for leaving Bella. My Bella.

Bella's Pov:

" Hey Ali. Are you felling better?" i asked. "Yep. But you owe me. K?" "K! But what is it?" i asked. "Well you hav to... OMG are you guys going out or something.

Oh tell Please." she asked nearly bouncing out of the chair. Where did that come from. I looked down and saw that Edward and i were holding hands.

"Well i don't know." Edward said. Alice turned her gaze to me. "I don't know. Wait where is Kate?" i looked at Alice. She had a sad look on her face. "Well

they called her parents and told them what happened. I'm so sorry Bella." she said "Oh it's ok Tink." she looked at me like i was nuts. "What?" "Did you

just caled me Tink?" she asked. "Well ya why whats wrong with it?" "I dont know. Can we go back to our dorm?" she wined the last part. I was so happy to be

back in my bed. Edward layed down next to me. He smiled at me and i smiled back at him. All of a sudden Alice was laying in between us. "Ali what are you

doing?" Edward asked. " You guys are kind of interesting to watch." i started to laugh. So did Alice and Edward. Then i fell asleep. When i was half awake

i heard about 5 people talking. "They look so cute with each other!" i heard a woman say. " Someone go get me some bleach please." i heard a booming voice.

There was only one person that remimded me of. "Emmett?" i asked questioningly. " Yes Bella its me, Emmett. Do you have any bleach i can use." "Ha ha

very funny." i said sarcasticly. I felt 4 arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes. 2 of the arms belonged to Emmett and the other 2 arms were Edward. "Eddie,

Eddie wakie wakie!" Emmetted started to say in Edwards ear. "Give me 2 more minutes mom." everyone tried to hold there laugh back. "Eddie your sleeping on

your girlfriend Bellas stomach." i glared at him. "Really?" he mumbled. "Hey Bella give him a kiss so he'll wake up!" Emmett said. "No Emme.." before i could

finish Emmett graved my head and crashed my lips to Edwards. Edwards eyes flew open. When Emmett let go of my head i moved Edwards head of my stomach and started

chasing him down the hall. "Emmett your dead!" i screamed at him. Emmett looked back and screamed back at me. "You will never catch me!" Everyone was at the door

watching us. At the end of the hall i saw little Alice put something in the middle of the hall. Emmett tripped over what Alice put down on the floor. I walked

up to him. " Hey Emmett theirs your bleach!" i heared people laughing behind me. I looked back and saw everyone. "Rose how could you be laugh at me!"

Emmett asked with a puppy face. "Well babe your the one who asked for some bleach!" everyone started to laugh again. "Ok Ok. How about we get something to eat."

Carlisle said. "You just read my mind." Emmett said while rubbing his butt sience he fell on it.


	7. Did he call me LOVE

Alice's Pov:

HAHAHA!!! That was so funny watching Emmett fall. Right now im getting Bella ready to go have a family dinner. "Uh Ali, ya i know you like playing barbie, but why

do you have to do it to not Rose?" Bella started whining. "Cuz Rose already has a boyfriend and you need to make Eddie want to ask you to be his girlfriend!"

Bella glared at me but i didn't care. I knew she liked Edward and Edward liked her but they didnt want to tell each other. "Bells, if Edward asked you out what would

you say?" i asked even though i knew she would say yes. She blushed deep red."I don't no." i giggled at that cuz she knew what she would say. "What's so funny?"

she asked. When i was about to answer Emmett busted through the door carring Edward in his arms. Edward looked pissed off. Someone bursted out laughing. I looked

to see Bella on the floor holding her sides. "Uh Em.. Emmett wh..what are you doing?" " I wouldn't be laughing Bells because Eddie here is going to be holding you

like this at your wedding!" Emmett commented back at her. As soon as Emmett said that she stop laughing really fast. "No really Em why ya holding Edward like

that?" i asked. "Well Alice because Edward was clumsey like Bella and..." Edward cutted him off. "Emmett stop lying. What really happened was that when i was

walking down the hall Emmett thought it would be funny to trip me. So he did." "And you should of seen his face!" Emmett started to say while laughing.

Edwards Pov:

"And you should of seen his face!" Emmett said while laughing. "Emmett just put me down!" i was so mad at him right now. "What ever you say little bro!" Emmett

said with a evil grin. Oh no what was Emmett thinking. Then all of a sudden Emmett droped me on something. More like someone. I looked down to see an angry Bella

under me. "EMMETT!" she growled. " ROSE GET YOUR DUMB BOYFRIEND OUT OF HERE!" Bella screamed. God she was so cute when shes mad. Edward shut it. She's your friend

and thats not goona change. I heard someone giggle. I looked up and saw Alice watching me. "Edward, Edward are you there?" i heared a sweet voice say. "Yes love

what did you say." i said out loud. I heard Alice scream so loud that everyone came in to see what happened. THis wouldn't have happened brain if you just stopped

me to say that. "Is everything ok in here?" i heared a worried Esme say. "No everything is wonderful. Guess what Edward just said!" Alice said grinning. "ALice NOO!"

i screamed the last part. "Edward just called Bella, LOVE!" she squled.

Bellas Pov:

Did Edward call me love. Bella your just daydreaming. "Edward just called Bella , LOVE!" so i wasn't daydreaming. The thing is why would Edward call me love because

i was so plan. And look at him. I bet, no , i absolutley know that he could be a super modle. I stopped daydreaming when i heared a group of people say awww.

"Im hungry!" i heard someone wail. Of coarse it was Emmett. I hadn't noticed that everyone left and that i was in Edwards arms until he whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell anyone that i called you this , but love we have to go." OMG he called me love again. Bella stop. He just probably feels sorry for you. Ya thats

just it because he felt sorry that Jacob broke up with me. Next thing i knew i felt two arms pick me up in bridal style. I looked up and saw Edward smiling.

He walked outside up to a silver Volvo and sat me in the passengers seat. Then he went to the drivers seat. "Everyone else is already driving to the resteraunt."

I just nodded my head because i was still in shock that he called me love but remember Bella he just feels bad for you. Yep thats it. "By the way you look amazing!"

I looked in the miror and i did look amazing. "Thank you!" i was blushing again and he laughed a musical laugh. 


End file.
